Humanity Can Not Fail
by Ultra Paradox
Summary: It was all normal before mom disappeared off of the face of the earth. It was always so normal. We were just hunters doing what we love to do and then we magically appear in such a strange world after falling into what seemed to be a bottomless hole. Just where they hell are we is my question?
1. Chapter 1

The leaves throughout the forest created a natural barrier from the sun, protecting the two from being caught. They were crouched at the rear of a large log and the younger male was holding a bow an' arrow up. He attempted to steady himself, but his hand continued to tremor. For this was his first time, his first time hunting with his father.

-Ezekiel P.O.V-

"Ezekiel, please, calm yourself." My father murmured, even when he whispered his rough voice was rather booming. Surpringly, the elk didn't seem to hear a thing. His father's hair was a silver grey like metal. Yet he had yielding brown eyes, as flamboyant as a brown bear's fur. While his voice was very jagged and profound, it would sooth me like the sound of a piano. I was in a trance; there was never a moment I wouldn't listen to my dear father.

He advised me to take a deep breath before letting go of my shoulder. I closed my eyes and took in what seemed like a bottomless amount of air before letting it all go. I opened my eyes and my arms stopped shaking. My father just smiled, and stretched his arm length out, pointing at the elk which continued to eat the grass calmly. It still did not seem to notice that we were stalking it. It was the prey…we were the hunters. My dad has always told me that's how the world works, that this will never change. He's always right, he must be right.

"Now…fire." He whispered and I let the arrow go with much leverage and the right amount of strength. With one yelp from the elk, it began to run my father quickly stood up and began chasing after the graceful beast. I soon ran after him, jumping over the other logs and ducking whenever I came by a low branch. My father was much faster than I was; it was as if his instincts were controlling him. He wouldn't slow down, no matter how much I dragged behind. He finally stopped and like a light switch, he picked up the bow and arrow, taking aim once again.

He fired an arrow at the majestic beast; it was as fast as lightning when it pierced its skin. My father snickered when he noticed the animal stopped moving and began to panic on the ground. It was lying on the muddy soil while kicking its legs. I ran up, next to my father and gasped quickly looking away. My father looked down at me; I couldn't believe how frail I was acting. I'm no coward, why am I acting like this!?

"It's in pain…" I whispered, straining my eyes open. I must act manly in front of my father; he must trust me to become the town's next lead hunter when he passes away. What man am I if I can't even watch an animal in pain?

"…" My father walked towards the elk and reached into his boot, pulling out a 20 inch hunter dagger from his boot. It slashed a clean cut against the animal's throat and soon its legs stopped kicking. It stopped crying, it stopped breathing.

-A couple of minutes later-

My father had the elk lifted over his shoulder as we stumbled our way out of the woods and back to the cabin which rested on the outskirts of the town. I politely opened the door for him and he stepped inside, resting the dead carcass of the animal on the wooden dinner table. My sister, Kina smiled and rejoiced over the kill.

"Lunch is served." My father simply said, a Jolly old smile on his old face.

That night we sat at the dinner table, happily eating our father's best dish, 'Elk stew'. Kina was in her sleeping gown already and half asleep as we shared stories of our memories with mom and told stories of fantasy places. My father told us a story of a Ninja from another world that fought in many missions with two other team mates, along with a sensei. Though, the main character had a strange name, Naruta or something like that.

"Daddy, do I have to go hunting with you guys tomorrow?" Kina soon whispered from under her breath, the dining room went silent. My father looked down at her and sighed sadly.

"You don't want to…?" He asked before standing up and placing his bowl in the sink, he washed it without saying another word and then I gave Kina a serious glare. She knew how my father got whenever we never wanted to hunt with him. He didn't feel like going alone anymore, he couldn't go alone anymore. He lost mom in the wilderness when they were hunting together and the police declared her dead after a three years of searching for her or her body.

They split up while hunting and he feels like he can never go alone now, he just couldn't. He had to go with somebody or he wouldn't hunt at all.

"I do…I'm just tired. I'm going to bed; wake me up early in the morning so we can go hunting!" She said happily, obviously acting before running into her room and going straight to bed.

I stood up besides my dad and looked up at his sad eyes. I rested my hand on his shoulder and he looked down, "Just take deep breaths dad. I'll clean the dishes; tomorrow we can have fun hunting."

His father kindly grinned and nodded, "I'm heading to bed…Love you son." I told him I loved him too before we went our separate ways. He went to bed and I stayed, washing the dishes.

-That night-

Where am I…? I'm in an open field? What's that huge wall doing there? Is this some type of castle…? There's such a loud thud coming up from behind me, yet I can't turn around, what's going on here? I looked down and noticed a huge hand wrap around my waist. Then lift me into the air. The creature turned me around and I was face to face with a huge monster! It's teeth were huge and it horrible bad breath. It smelled like the carcass of animals after they rot.

It's putting me in its mouth. But why am I not scared? I'm calm…is this what it feels like to die. Mom, Dad, Kina. I'll miss you. It bit down and I jumped awake. I don't know what the hell my dream was about, but whatever it was, it was horrifying.

-End-

-Trailer for the next episode-

"Kina! I told you to calm down!" Dad shouted and ran after the deer just like yesterday. We all rushed with the same speed, towards the elk. But out of nowhere, it jumped over an edge and we tried to keep up. Instead we fell down inside of what seemed to be a bottomless hole.

"Where are we…?" Kina gasped.

"Titans! The titans are here!" Shouted a strange man with a green cape, wearing a strange symbol on it. They had these weird machines. Where were they going?!

-Trailer end-


	2. Chapter 2

Fortunately, I was able to get sleep after that petrifying nightmare. I didn't really dream after that, I just thought it was another normal dream. The next morning, my sister woke me up by shaking my arm with her two hands. She was in her night gown and her teddy bear (That she still has even though she's thirteen.) was pressed against her thigh. I lazily opened my eyes and groaned lowly, "God damn it, what is it Kina?"

"Dad told me to wake you up…" She whispered, she was definitely still tired. I could tell that she was tired because her eyes were half way closed and then she was wobbling back and forth like an idiot. I sat up and looked down at my shirtless body, I had a scar against my chest and she pointed at it. "Did this happen yesterday…?"

I shrugged and slapped her hand away, "No…" I simply told her and stood up, walking towards the bathroom so I can brush my teeth. She rolled her eyes and skipped into her room to get changed. Dad was already in the kitchen, making sure the razor-sharp end of the arrows was polished. He was wearing a shady blue shirt and baggy cameo pants.

I walked out of the room with a tight white shirt and a jacket made of silk. It was gloomy outside; it would start pouring at any second, hence the reason for my jacket. I wore baggy pants just like my father. In fact, this was his old pants that didn't fit him anymore. After around an hour of getting ready because of the how much time my sister took up, we were out of the house and in the woods.

It took less than twenty minutes before we find our first 'prey'. A young elk, I squatted down at the rear a tree and my father stood beside my sister. She held the bow n' arrow apprehensively, her arms trembling just like mine the day before. "Focus…before you fire, aim down the sigh-"

She fired the arrow aimlessly and the arrow pierced a tree, sending the Elk off. "Damn it, Kina! I told you to calm down!" He rushed after the deer just like he did yesterday. We tried keeping up, following after him as fast as we possibly could. But compared to us, dad was a cheetah. Kina tripped over on a piece of wood and bruised her knee badly. There was a stain of blood forming against her tight pants.

She grunted and whined, trying to hold back a bullet of tears. I sighed and turned around, helping her get on her feet. I wrapped her arm around my neck and began to chase after my father. My speed decreased significantly because of her extra weight.

Silence, dead silence. Where was he…? We continued to go straight and then I found my father, holding onto the edge of a deep dark hole. It looked as if it was bottomless, I stopped in fear and my father was grunting lowly. "H-Hurry…help." He whispered under his voice and as I reached out for him, Kina fell over, bringing me along with her.

Jean's P.O.V

"Marco…" I told myself in a hushed voice and looked down at my hand, "Have I done it yet? Have I made a choice for myself yet?"

I closed my knuckle up and closed my eyes as I sniffed the air. A tear ran down my cheek and I started to tremble. "I wish you could see me now…Marco!" I continued to whisper and opened my eyes. "Marco…I…miss you Marco."

I paused once I heard thunder and opened my eyes, "Huh?" I raised an eyebrow. Just a second ago the sky was clear; all of a sudden the clouds were so ominous. Were they weeping because of the death of Marco too? No, that can't be.

My eyes broadened up once I looked down. There were three people on the floor, two kids and one grown man. There was a titan sprinting towards them too, an abnormal titan at that. It was rushing after them on all fours. Damn it…I'm tired of seeing people die, but they're on a flat field. There's no way that if I try to get all three of them I can get away with my three-dimensional maneuvers.

"Fuck it…" I growled and jumped off of the top of the wall. I used my gear to grab onto the wall so I wouldn't die when I reached the ground. Then rushed towards them, they were wearing strange clothes. So very bizarre indeed, they didn't seem like they were from around here. I picked the children up, tucking one under my armpit. I held the other over my shoulder before rushing back towards the wall; I can't save the man now.

Ezekiel's P.O.V:

I felt like I was flying, the air smelled disgusting, I wasn't home anywhere. Where am I? As I opened my eyes, I almost jumped out of my boots. The monster from my dream was here. Was I dreaming again?! This must be a dream right? My father…what is my father doing on the floor? His legs, their broken…

"Wait!" I yelled and tried getting loose from the tall man who had me tucked under his arm. I reached a hand out, "Dad! Get out of there!" I shouted, jumping wide awake. Kina still wasn't awake, but I definitely was. This wasn't a dream. The monster grabbed my father with his big hands and held him up to its mouth. "Daddy!" I finally shouted, yet it was too late…half of his body was in his mouth.

Today…I lost my father.

My father he was wrong.

We are not the hunters.

We're The Prey.


End file.
